Révisions
by LadyGlee
Summary: Scott est en pleines révisions pour les examens. Il est bien tôt rejoint par quelqu'un. Sa concentration est mise à rude épreuve et il n'est pas au bout de ses surprises...


**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Scott se trouvait dans le parc de Beacon Hill, sur une table de pique-nique, à l'ombre d'un arbre. Toutefois, il n'était pas là pour se détendre mais pour travailler. Les examens de fin d'année arrivaient à grands pas et il se devait de réviser. Donc il avait décidé de sortir et de changer de décors. Il ne pouvait plus voir sa chambre en peinture. Alors, il avait opté pour le parc. Il avait proposé à Stiles de l'accompagner mais celui-ci avait reçu une offre plus alléchante de la part de Derek. Scott n'en voulait pas à son ami de le délaisser pour le loup. Lui-même, quand il sortait avec Allison, n'avait pas été très présent.

C'était pour cette raison qu'il se trouvait seul face à ses formules de physique. C'était loin d'être sa matière préférée. Plongé dans ses livres et ses fiches, il ne prêta pas tout de suite attention à la personne qui s'assit en face de lui.

─ Salut. Tu révises quoi ?

─ Physique, répondit Scott en levant la tête.

Il croisa les yeux bleus d'Isaac qui lui décrocha un sourire d'encouragement. Il se sentit fondre et préféra se replonger dans son manuel

─ Je peux rester ou je te déconcentre ?

Scott le regarda avec amusement puis lui sourit à son tour.

─ A ton avis ?

─ J'ai compris, je m'en vais, fit Isaac en s'apprêtant à se lever.

─ Mais non ! Tu sais très bien que tu peux rester.

─ Tu es sûr ? Je ne veux pas être la cause de ton échec aux exam'...

Scott ne put s'empêcher de rire devant l'air taquin de son ami. Il lui tendit un manuel d'histoire.

─ Tiens. Comme ça tu t'occuperas.

─ J'avais bien une autre idée d'occupation mais si tu insistes.

Isaac se rassit alors que Scott s'empourprait violemment. Le loup frisé attrapa le livre et leurs doigts se frôlèrent. Isaac s'attarda un peu plus que nécessaire appuyant ainsi ses propos précédents.

─ Tu es insupportable, déclara Scott.

─ Et c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.

Les deux loups se plongèrent dans leurs révisions mais Scott avait la tête ailleurs. Il pensait à Isaac et à leur relation.

Celle-ci avait évolué passant de l'amitié à l'amour. C'était leur secret et cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'ils le gardaient. Ils n'avaient pas souhaité exposer leur relation aux vues de tous sans réellement savoir pourquoi. Ça c'était fait comme ça et ils ne s'en portaient pas plus mal. Même si parfois, il était difficile de refréner la pulsion d'un baiser, chacun arrivait à y faire face en pensant à la soirée qui allait suivre puisque Isaac vivait toujours chez Scott. Personne ne se doutait que le relation amicale avait basculé dans quelque chose de plus fort. Même Melissa n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se tramait sous son toit.

Scott se mit à jouer avec ses doigts sur la table, frappant à un rythme régulier. Isaac releva la tête du bouquin et observa son amoureux. Il se demandait ce qui pouvait déconcentrer le jeune homme au point qu'il doive évacuer la tension en tapant sur la table. Ce bruit répétitif avait tendance à l'agacer.

─ Scott ?

─ Mmmm.

─ Tu me déconcentres avec ce bruit.

─ Oh désolé.

Le jeune McCall arrêta pour le plus grand plaisir d'Isaac mais il ne lui fallut pas plus de trois minutes pour recommencer.

Isaac posa son livre et tendit sa main vers celle de Scott. Ce dernier leva les yeux et les ancra dans ceux de l'autre loup.

─ Désolé. Mais te savoir aussi proche de moi ne m'aide pas vraiment à me concentrer.

Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent et Isaac se mit à caresser doucement le dos de la main de Scott avec son pouce. Celui-ci lâcha ses fiches et commença à faire glisser son pied contre le mollet du jeune homme.

Malgré le beau temps, le parc était plutôt vide. Quelques promeneurs par-ci par-là mais aucune connaissance des deux garçons. Ils pouvaient en profiter pour flirter à volonté sans risquer d'être pris en flagrant délit.

─ Si tu continues comme ça, je ne réponds plus de rien, murmura Isaac sans lâcher les doigts du loup.

Les deux amis se fixaient du regard tandis que leurs caresses sous la table redoublaient d'intensité. Ils en oublièrent presque qu'ils se trouvaient dans un lieu public. Jusqu'à ce qu'une petite voix les ramène sur Terre.

─ Dites-moi que je rêve !

Aussitôt leurs doigts se détachèrent et Scott se redressa, son pied cognant au passage le genou d'Isaac qui lâcha un grognement de douleur.

─ Moi qui me disait ''Tiens si j'allais finalement tenir compagnie à mon meilleur ami qui révise comme un malade pour les examens'', j'étais loin de me douter qu'il était occupé à autre chose avec quelqu'un d'autre ! Ça va ? Je ne vous dérange pas trop ?

─ Stiles, écoute...commença Scott.

─ Ça fait combien de temps ?

Au regard de son ami, Stiles comprit que ça ne datait pas de la veille.

─ Ça ne t'a pas traversé une seule fois la tête de me mettre au courant. Toi, Scott McCall, mon meilleur ami, mon frère... Je suis déçu.

Le visage de l'humain était dur.

─ Stiles, je suis désolé. Mais tu vois c'est tout nouveau pour moi, pour nous. Personne n'est au courant pour le moment. Pas même ma mère...

Le visage impassible du jeune humain se fissura petit à petit avant qu'il ne se mette à rire. Ses deux amis le fixèrent, ne comprenant pas un tel revirement de situation.

─ Je le savais, expliqua-t-il. J'étais au courant.

─ Quoi ? Comment ? s'exclamèrent les deux loups d'une même voix.

─ Ta mère est venue demander conseil à mon père. Apparemment elle vous a surpris un matin dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans une position qui laissait peu de place à l'imagination et elle voulait savoir comment mon cher papa avait abordé le sujet quand il a découvert Derek dans mon lit.

─ C'...C'était quand ça ?

─ Deux semaines je crois. Faut croire que vous n'étiez pas aussi discrets que vous le pensiez.

Scott était sans voix face à la révélation de son ami.

─ Donc Melissa, ton père et toi êtes au courant, intervint Isaac.

─ Et Lydia car elle était chez moi ce jour-là. J'en ai peut-être parlé à Derek aussi...

─ En gros tout le monde est au courant, explosa Scott.

Stiles hocha piteusement la tête pour confirmer les dires de son meilleur ami.

─ Faut voir le bon côté des choses : plus besoin de vous cacher. Même si je pense qu'on n'a pas la même définition du verbe ''cacher'' hein ? Le parc ? Sérieux les gars, dans le genre discrétion je vous donne un D. Et encore je suis gentil.

Il s'assit à côté de Scott en rigolant.

─ Ça dérange quelqu'un si je me joins à vous ?

Isaac le fusilla du regard.

─ Ça te dérangerait que je m'incruste entre Derek et toi ?

─ T'es partant pour une partie fine ? Moi je suis ok mais Derek ne sera pas facile à convaincre. Tu pourras venir Scott si tu veux !

Stiles partit sur un fou rire laissant Scott sous le choc. Isaac vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et lui glissa à l'oreille.

─ T'inquiète, je ne suis pas prêt à te partager. Tu es à moi et rien qu'à moi...

* * *

**Voilà ! Une review ?**


End file.
